A Tale of Time Travel
by SniktWolverineX
Summary: "I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, Are gauged by what you have to do." Two Ravenclaw seventh years begin a six year journey through their past, reliving their most memorable moments. Rated T to be safe.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Harry Potter.**_

* * *

**September 2nd, 1995, 12:37am**

The green armchair had deteriorated over the years. Deep gashes stood out from the fabric, most likely a result of the werewolf. The seventh year didn't mind though. In fact, he had long since declared the armchair as his one and only, favorite spot.

Curled up in a ball, with Hogwarts a History resting on his lap, Loki Odinson absentmindedly flipped through the aged book. It was truly a classic, though Tony would probably disagree.

Loki didn't look up as he heard panting, and wet paws padding across the floor. It wasn't until the creature gave his hand a lick, did the teenager reluctantly close his book. He shook his head as he watched the wolf roll over thrice, his tongue lolling about.

"I hope you aren't expecting a bone."

The wolf's mouth curved into, what could almost be mistaken as, a smile. With a wag of his tail, he leapt into Loki's lap, watching him with chocolate brown puppy dog eyes.

Loki pushed the wolf off, watching as he tumbled onto the worn carpet. The creature whined, and Loki rolled his eyes. "I think I speak for the both of us when I say that was awkward."

"No argument there."

The wolf was no longer seated in front of the armchair. Instead, Tony Stark lay on his back, his hands supporting his head, and a grin plastered to his face. It was easy to forget the wizard's genius level intellect, especially when he was always acting like a complete moron.

"You know, we were supposed to meet here an hour ago." Loki pointed out, crossing his arms. He was not at all impressed.

Tony yawned, closing his eyes. "Yeah, but my bed was more inviting. You know, warm cuddly..."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Quit describing your teddy bear. We're already behind time." Loki said, placing the book on the cushion as he took a stand.

Tony mouthed the word 'teddy bear' over and over, as if he were questioning whether or not Loki had actually said such a thing. Tony Stark with a teddy bear? That would be ridiculous.

"Unless you wish to cancel our plans?"

Tony snapped out of thought, considering Loki's question. "Five years, huh?"

Loki shook his head. "Honestly, for a Ravenclaw, you have poor listening skills. Six years."

"And we won't age?"

Loki hesitated. It had never been proven, well, not to his knowledge anyways. "Not a minute." He answered, against his better judgement.

Tony scoffed, recognizing Loki's hesitant tone. "That's comforting."

Loki shrugged. "There's never really been a test subject I suppose..."

Loki beginning to doubt his own actions. Which wasn't a good thing, especially whilst working with time. Everything had to be perfect, and that wasn't just the perfectionist part of him talking.

Tony opened one eye. "Remind me how I came up with this."

Loki glared at his fellow Ravenclaw. "Firstly, we both came up with it together. In fact, if you recall, this was based off your complaining last year, when I told you I'd have to hand in the time turner to professor Flitwick."

"Yeah, an incredibly powerful time travel device, which you, the idiot, are giving back to a teacher!"

"Yes. So, one last adventure through time." Loki grinned. "Not to mention we'd beat the record. The farthest anyone has ever gone back is five hours."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Five? Really? And we're going back six years? Yep, that's it, I'm a genius."

Loki cleared his throat. "We." Honestly, was it so hard to admit someone else could be just as intelligent? There truly wasn't a room big enough for Tony's ego.

"We." Tony agreed, grinning. "Between the two of us, we have a super genius billionaire, and a demigod, what the hell could go wrong?"

"Nothing, I hope."

Tony sat up, suddenly full of energy and excitement. "This is going to be great! We can have a few butterbeers, pull off some pranks…" Tony's eyes lit up. "Not to mention we get to see our younger selves. Bet I look adorable…"

Loki interrupted him. "So long as we don't let them see us, yes."

Tony pouted. "But think of the advice I could give mini me…"

"No."

"But…."

"Bad things can happen to people who mess with time, Tony. Nothing, I repeat, nothing can change."

Tony sighed. "Got it. Butterfly effect - bad."

Loki took a small pouch out of an inside pocket of his robe. It was roughly the size of a marble bag. Reaching inside, Loki pulled out a necklace, with a gold chain, and an hourglass.

"September first?" Tony asked, staring at the necklace.

Loki shook his head. "I was thinking late August. That way we can see our first trip to Diagon Alley. How does that sound?"

"Fine. So how many turns…"

"52, 776. According to my calculations."

Tony's eyes widened. "Whoa…"

"Don't make me lose count." Loki warned, pointing a finger at Tony.

Tony stood up, walking closer to his fellow Ravenclaw. Loki looped the time-turner around both of their necks. "One, two…" Loki counted, turning the time turner as he did so.

"Dumbledore's going to be celebrating his four thousandth birthday by the time we…"

Loki paused, glaring at him.

Tony could take a hint. "Right. I'll shut up now."

"Thank you." Loki said, turning back to the time turner. "Three, four…"

Tony sighed. "This is going to take a while…"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews, favorites and follows, along with criticism, are always appreciated!**_


End file.
